


Por Ancho Camino

by WanderingLynx



Series: Latin Hetalia - Historias de Chile [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ending, Chile - Freeform, Golpe de Estado, Happy Beginning, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Unidad Popular
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingLynx/pseuds/WanderingLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Manuel era pesimista por naturaleza, pero podía permitirse olvidarlo esta vez, e ignorar la parte suya (molestosa y escindida, susurrándole objeciones al oído) que no había estado de acuerdo con esto. Allende había firmado el Estatuto de Garantías Constitucionales días atrás. Las cosas saldrían bien. [...] No esperaba ver a Rusia esperándolo sentadito en una banca del Patio de los Naranjos. A Cuba, seguro, pero de Ivan Braginsky no había creído posible más que una llamada de felicitación."</p><p>Escrito el año 2009, originalmente publicado en mi Livejournal durante los comienzos del fandom, cuando alguien en el Kink Meme de LH pidió el siguiente prompt: "Rusia/Chile, vodka, beso. Momento histórico, inicio del gobierno de Allende. Algun lime o algo así si el Anon lo desea, lo dejo a su creatividad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Ancho Camino

**Author's Note:**

> Notas originales del 2009: "No podía no hacerlo... Hace tiempo que no escribía algo tan largo, y me hizo tremendamente feliz. Ojalá les guste."
> 
> Notas añadidas del 2013: Creo que es un fic que ha envejecido bien. Aún me gusta muchísimo. Es un fic con política, por lo cual corren las advertencias de rigor al respecto, y mi reiteración del disgusto por el wank. Me haría muy feliz que alguien en AO3 lo leyera también y lo disfrutara.

Era tres de Noviembre de 1970, y Radio Magallanes transmitía el "Venceremos" en casi todos los parlantes del centro de Santiago.

La ciudad estaba hermosa y viva en su euforia, una alegría tal que retumbaban los vidrios de los edificios cercanos. Banderas de colores agitándose en la Plaza de la Constitución. Cantos, gritos, llantos, himnos, abrazos. Consignas con el puño en alto.

Salvador Allende asumía el gobierno de la República de Chile.

Manuel era pesimista por naturaleza, pero podía permitirse olvidarlo esta vez, e ignorar la parte suya (molestosa y escindida, susurrándole objeciones al oído) que no había estado de acuerdo con esto. Allende había firmado el Estatuto de Garantías Constitucionales días atrás. Las cosas saldrían bien. 

Esta vez, esta vez tenía la seguridad de que otro mundo era posible en verdad, y que él podía cambiarlo a su manera. Tenía cuatro años para alcanzar una utopía maravillosa. Podía hacer esto, si trabajaba duro.

Tanto que había corrido estos días, también.

Había estado presente en el momento en que Allende se había cruzado la banda presidencial. 

Había observado de reojito, con preocupación, la tensa llamada telefónica del jefe de Alfred a los cuarteles de la Democracia Cristiana.

Había dudado de estar haciendo lo correcto cuando escuchó los murmullos fruncidos de la derecha y de los militares, prediciendo pánico y desastres.

Había estado presente en medio de los festejos, abrazándose a su gente y cantando con ellos.

(Obreros, labradores, estudiantes, mineros. Personas que habían viajado de todo el país para presenciar el cambio de mando. Le hubiera parecido impensable, un par de décadas antes. Manuel desconocía que su pueblo fuera capaz de tener tanta pasión adentro.)

Ahora caminaba de vuelta a La Moneda. Los carabineros de guardia lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y le abrieron la puerta por calle Morandé, para evitar tumultos.

Manuel no esperaba ver a Rusia esperándolo sentadito en una banca del Patio de los Naranjos. A Cuba, seguro, pero de Ivan Braginsky no había creído posible más que una llamada de felicitación.

\- No podía no venir.- dijo Ivan, dando dos palmaditas en la madera para invitarlo a sentarse.

Era imposible no sentirse disminuido ante la estatura del otro, aún sentado. Algo cohibido, Manuel obedeció sin pensar y, fingiendo una confianza que no sentía, se reclinó en la banca.

\- Se agradece. -respondió, y calló, mirando a Ivan de reojo. Le sorprendió el pesado abrigo que éste llevaba, a pesar del sol de mediatarde. Le sorprendió todavía más la ráfaga de viento fresco que agitó las ramas de los naranjos del Patio.

Quizá Ivan cargaba consigo el frío, como una pesada vestimenta adicional. Manuel lo compadeció entonces, un poco. Santiago podía ser gris buena parte del año, pero los veranos llegaban temprano.

(Quizá era una cosa de percepción. Cuba se había quejado de la neblina helada de sus primaveras, la última vez que había podido visitarlo, casi diez años atrás.)

\- ¿Irás a las celebraciones del Partido más tarde, sí? - Ivan sacó una petaca del bolsillo, y algo había en su entonación feliz que indicaba que no se trataba de una pregunta.

\- Hay más de un partido.- replicó Manuel, llevando la contraria más por costumbre que nada.

\- No de donde yo vengo- sonrió Ivan con suavidad. Destapó la petaca, una belleza de acero inoxidable. La hoz, el martillo y la estrella habían sido grabadas en rojo y dorado con arte sobre uno de los costados. Ofreció a Manuel el primer sorbo, esperando su reacción.

\- Lo sé.- respondió este, bebiendo con facilidad. Vodka, helado y claro como agua de vertiente. Mucho más fuerte que su vino, y que el pisco al que estaba acostumbrado, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.- Iré a la celebración conjunta de la Unidad Popular, don Ivan.

\- Oh. La Unidad Popular es un sueño muy bonito, ¿verdad?- comentó Ivan, extendiendo una mano para beber también.

Por un momento se instaló un silencio pesado entre los dos, mientras desde afuera llegaban aún los sonidos de fiesta callejera. Manuel frunció el ceño unos segundos, mirándose las ojotas. Algo en ese fraseo no le había gustado, lo puso a la defensiva.

\- Lo es.- Serio, se enderezó en el asiento y apuntó hacia una de las salidas con el mentón.- Vamos. Ya estoy llegando tarde, para variar.

Por un momento le dio lo mismo lo poco respetuoso que había sonado. Luego Ivan se puso de pié, tendiéndole una mano enguantada para ayudarlo a levantarse; y recordó tanto la fortaleza física del otro como los rumores que llevaba medio siglo escuchando sobre la volubilidad de su carácter. Se arrepintió un poco de su brusquedad, y tomó la mano ofrecida.

No pudo evitar hacer nota mental de su firmeza, y de lo poca cosa que se veía su propia mano en comparación.

\- Vamos, pues.- dijo Ivan, y la sonrisa infantil que le bailaba en los ojos claros no le resultó a Manuel tan alarmante como hubiera debido.

Probablemente era puro orgullo, pero supo en ese momento que quería demostrarle al otro lo que valía. Eliminar ese tonito condescendiente, y mierda, él era Chile, y Chile acababa de conseguir algo que la historia nunca antes había visto. Necesitaba sentirse reconocido.

Atravesaron los patios de La Moneda en dirección a la Alameda. La caminata la hicieron callados, intentando no perderse mutuamente en la inmensidad de la multitud. A medio camino, Manuel cambió de idea, y redirigió sus pasos hacia la sede del Comité Central del Partido Comunista. No era lo que había planificado originalmente, pero sabía que agradaría a Ivan, y de Chile se podía decir cualquier cosa excepto que no supiera cómo tratar a los invitados.

La fiesta en el Partido estaba a medio camino cuando llegaron, justo cuando el balance entre formalidad y chingana estaba por desvanecerse. Los actos solemnes y los discursos de la Cúpula comenzaban a dar paso a manifestaciones más simples de pasión a medida que los militantes de las bases iban llegando. Finalizaron cantando La Internacional.

Pese a las peticiones de Manuel por que no llamaran la atención, Ivan los había acompañado murmurando la letra en ruso, áspero y dulce.

Luego alguien clamó para que le pasaran una guitarra al Compañero Víctor, por la cresta, y ahí se armó una buena.

Manuel condujo a Ivan a una mesa del rinconcito, todavía medio temiendo que los fueran a reconocer. Lo dejó sentado, espectador del despliegue vertiginoso de una cueca brava, y regresó armado de empanadas y una botella de tinto, esquivando a un grupo de Jotosos que se dirigían en masa hacia el mesón donde se estaba repartiendo el copete.

Era impresionante la sensación de familia que podía transmitir esta gente cuando quería, pensó Manuel, y después se rió solito al recordar lo que Allende había dicho sobre las empanadas y el vino tinto. Una revolución a su manera. A ver si algo aprendía Rusia, de cómo se hacían las cosas en casa.

\- Volví- dijo sin que fuera necesario, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó. El otro lo recibió con ojitos brillantes, tomando una empanada y haciéndola girar en la mano, intrigado por su forma.

Ivan conservaba la costumbre cosaca de beber hasta secar cada vaso. La botella desapareció con relativa rapidez entre los dos, pese a los esfuerzos de Manuel por beber lento. Era un tinto bueno, se atrevió a reclamar a Ivan medio bromeando. Había que saborearlo, no pasarlo como si no se quisiera tener en la boca.

(Cálido. Todo el ambiente se sentía cálido, como tenía que ser una noche de noviembre entre velas de parafina, bombillas eléctricas y banderas en rojo y dorado. Manuel sentía ya el trago haciéndole cosquillas por el espinazo, un poco por el vino y otro poco por el lazo empático que cada Nación compartía con su pueblo. Había muchos celebrando esa noche.)

Escarbando en las profundidades de su abrigo, Ivan sacó una botella de vodka, grande y completa esta vez. La colocó sobre la mesa, la destapó con gesto fácil y enjuagó el vino de su copa con el líquido claro. 

De tanto en tanto, alguien volteaba a mirarlos con cara de ganas de acercarse sin concretarlo. Ivan resaltaba a pesar de que se encontraban en un rincón del recinto, un contrapunto eslavo con su palidez y el fuego helado de su alcohol. Llenó la copa de Manuel despacio, casi como presentándole un desafío.

\- Prosit- brindó este alzando la copa, medio por demostrar que no era un huaso bruto.

\- Ah. Eso… -rió suave Ivan- eso lo dicen en _Prusia_ , querido.

\- Da lo mismo- replicó Manuel, el tono de broma para salvar el orgullo. Le arqueó una ceja y bebió. Sintió un escalofrío de gusto cuando el licor bajó calentándole el cuerpo, los nervios. Murmuró:- Ah, cresta…

El otro se mandó el vodka de un trago, jurando en ruso y golpeando la copa contra la mesa. Se reclinó en la silla, en apariencia relajado y en paz. 

Manuel, particularmente, nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo. Bajó la guardia entonces, un poco. Y se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que le había venido plagando desde el encuentro en La Moneda.

\- Ahora en serio, rucio.- Moduló, algo más torpe de lo que hubiera querido.- ¿Qué viniste a hacer tan lejos de tu casa?

Ivan lo ignoró. Miraba embobado a los jóvenes que se habían arremolinado a gritar una consigna a mitad de la pista de baile.

\- Tanto potencial aquí.- comentó, y él también arrastraba las palabras un poquito.- Unos cuadros magníficos. ¿Cuando comenzarás a entrenarlos?

\- ¿Entrenarlos? -repitió Manuel, preguntándose si el vodka no lo habría atontado. Agitó la cabeza.

\- Militarmente.- Ivan aclaró con suavidad. Le buscó la mirada a Manuel, y se la encontró.- No creerás que los otros te dejarán hacer lo que quieras. Tienes que enseñarles a defenderse.

\- Mi revolución es pacífica- entrecerró los ojos Manuel, sintiendo los párpados pesados.- Democrática.

\- Democracia. Ah... "Gobierno del pueblo", en su acepción más simple. La mía también es una democracia. La de Cuba también es una democracia. Pero a mi amigo Alfred no le gusta.- Hizo una pausa, evitando mirarlo.- ¿Crees que tu revolución le agradará?

Manuel calló, y buscó el consuelo fácil de otra copa de vodka. No quería escuchar eso, no tan temprano, no el día en que comenzaba a trabajar por esto.

Ivan se quitó un guante para acariciarle la cara, y a Manuel le sorprendió la tibieza de su mano. Algo mareado, se apoyó en ella. Ivan la deslizó por su cuello, lo tomó del hombro. Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído con una tristeza que era más infinita y honda que las estepas siberianas.

\- Te van a dar vuelta, pequeño Chile. Te partirán en dos; harán que la mitad de tí arda en odio hacia la otra; que tu otra mitad sangre, tema y se oculte. ¿Podrás manejarlo entonces? ¿Qué va a ser de tí si ocurre?

Manuel pasó saliva, retrocedió para que el otro no le tocara. Él no tenía, como Rusia, una historia de traiciones internas. Conflictos había tenido, durante su adolescencia sobre todo, y algunos que quedaban todavía. Pero habían sido heridas sanables, o en el peor de los casos, manejables. Nada que le hubiera separado el alma en dos.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Él confiaba en el presidente. Confiaba. Confiaba, pero.

Manuel no quería dimensionar una posible esquizofrenia como la que sabía que desequilibraba a Ivan.

\- Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera- afirmó, porfiado.

Quizá había bebido demasiado. El recinto le daba vueltas de una forma distinta ahora, ahogándolo en el ruido de demasiadas personas en un mismo lugar. Ya no le gustaba, no.

\- Quiero protegerte- murmuró cerca, tan cerca, Ivan. Rusia. Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas.

Chile cerró los ojos para no mirar los labios del otro rozándole la frente. 

El gesto de hermano mayor le desató toda la rabia orgullosa de la que era capaz. Agarrando al otro de la bufanda, le corrió la cara para besarlo violento, firme. Caótico de alcohol y falta de costumbre.

\- No.- Siseó contra los dientes de Ivan.

Él era un adulto, mierda.

\- Comprendo- dijo el otro, y su sonrisa era una cosa eterna e invariable que a Manuel le pareció de malos augurios.

Quiso olvidarse de ello cuando las manos grandes de Rusia le acariciaron el muslo por debajo de la mesa.

Ivan se marchó a la mañana siguiente, dejando a Manuel durmiendo desnudo y resacoso en una cama deshecha.

No hubo más visitas extraoficiales.

 

****

* Epílogo: Moscú *

Era once de septiembre de 1973, y Radio Magallanes transmitía las últimas palabras de Allende en aparatos pequeños y clandestinos, gente arremolinándose a escucharlas a escondidas, bajo el volumen, bajas las voces.

Sobre todo en el centro de Santiago. Allí donde las tanquetas y la metralla, y el ruido de los bombarderos, ensordecían todo lo demás.

Ivan podía observarlo todo desde la comodidad de su casa. Maravillas del progreso, pensó, y suspiró.

\- No estoy en posición de enviar ayuda, pequeño Vicente- dijo a Cuba- ni Chile la ha pedido.

Vicente apartó la mirada de la televisión. Las noticias internacionales habían venido repitiendo las mismas imágenes de La Moneda en llamas toda la mañana.

\- No la va a pedir, porque no lo van a dejar.- Agitó la cabeza, se acomodó el abrigo oscuro y formal que usaba cuando se quedaba a alojar en casa de Rusia.- Ni él, ni los otros en el sur. No han de ser Socialistas, pero coño, es cuestión de tiempo. Van a caer también, a ese yanqui cabrón no le va a bastar con joderse a Manuel.

\- ¿El querido Alfred? Ah. Probablemente- Ivan se encogió de hombros.- Está intentando hacer toda una declaración con esto, si.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Vicente, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

Ivan abrió la boca para responder.

No dijo que sus propios problemas internos con suerte y le permitían financiar las campañas contra Estados Unidos en los frentes asiáticos y africanos, y que el mismo Cuba estaba desangrándole más de lo que podía permitirse. No lo dijo, porque amaba demasiado a todos y cada uno de los que habían elegido hacerse uno con él.

Habló en cambio de mantener las embajadas abiertas, de dar asilos políticos, de prestar ayuda humanitaria. Todo muy por debajo, por supuesto. Usando al querido Gilbert, recientemente renacido bajo el nombre de "República Democrática Alemana" como vector, por ejemplo. No podía darse el lujo de iniciar acciones directas. El mundo pendía de un equilibrio tan delicado…

\- Chile es una nación adulta- finalizó con suavidad, y Cuba no supo si era nostalgia o crueldad lo que blanqueaba los rasgos de Rusia.

Lo consideró unos instantes antes de decidir que no quería averiguarlo, y apagó la televisión.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas originales del 2009: "Cuando empecé a escribir el fic, quise hacerlo dejando como final la sensación bonita y esperanzadora de los tres años de la Unidad Popular. Pero me fué imposible, considerando la dirección que tomó el fic una vez que Manuel e Ivan se pusieron a conversar ya en serio, tomando en cuenta lo que pasó en verdad en la historia.
> 
> Metí una montonera de referencias históricas, lol. Pero eso siempre lo hago. No puedo separar la caracterización de las Naciones de Hetalia de sus respectivas historias, me temo.
> 
> Estoy estrenándome en el fandom en español con este fic. *reverencia profunda.* Ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias a la OP por el prompt tan maravilloso e inspirador."


End file.
